The Outcasts
by madder than the mad hatter
Summary: Sam is a shapeshifter and Reed is a kitsune. Jamie and Mittens are neko twins. You'll meet the rest later.
1. Prologue and Characters

**Characters of My New Story that is coming soon**

Name: Sam Kitten Davidson

Sex: Female

Age: 19

Species: Shapeshifter

Animal Type: Black Panther

Looks: Black hair that goes to her elbow with a white streak in it,golden eyes with green specks,slightly tan,slim,5'8 feet tall,even in human form she has her tail and ears(her dad was human and her mother was a shapeshifter),a black tight fitting tank top,shorts,and no shoes.

Personality: She is shy,though that doesn't stop her from stalking people that she is passionate once you get to know above all she has a willing spirit that makes her keep going.

Name: Reed Jones

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Species: Kitsune

Looks: Light brown hair,green eyes,6'2 feet tall,muscular,nine dark brown fox tails,plaid shirt with a t-shirt under it,jeans,and converse.

Personality: Cocky,flirty,and humorous.

Name: Jamie Morris/Mittens Morris

Sex: Both are Female

Age: 10

Species: Siamese Neko Twins

Looks: They both have pure white hair,light blue eyes,freckles,siamese cat ears and tail,they both wear a pure white unstainable bodysuit,and unstainable white tennis shoes.

Personality: Jamie is the smart,fun-loving is the prankful and trickful twin.

Bios of All the Characters in the New Story:

Sam: Sam was born in a jungle dad was a neko and her mother was a doesn't know that much from her past except her childhood friend,Reed Jones.

Reed: Reed was born in shortly after he was born they moved to an abandoned jungle it wasn't completely abandoned but Reed wasn't all made a friend of Sam Kitten Davidson,the daughter of the other people who were wishes someday to have kids with Sam but so far she has refused.

Jamie/Mittens: They were both born in the country-side where their parents raised eventually left after their father killed their mother and tried abusing and Mittens went to a supposedly abandoned jungle island to and Reed have treated them as if they were their own children.

**A Preveiw of the New Story:**

**Before Story aka Flashback**

Sam's POV

"Reed?"I asked."Yeah."Reed said with a smirk."Where's Mittens?"I asked annoyed by his smirk."Oh well..."Reed said trying to stall for thing I know I'm pinned to the the ground."Mittens!Get off me,"I said angry.I hear Reed and Mittens laughing and Jamie snorting."Okay,"Mittens said as she got off me.I get up and dust myself off."Mittens,you and Reed will pay,'I said with revnge glittering in my and Mittens run off._Oh great I only know where one of them would go not both of them_,I thought bitterly."Reed!"I yelled and I run off to where I know he will be."Miss me already,love?"Reed said soemwhere from behind me."Now when did I say that,"I said as I turned around with a smile."When you were running after me,"Reed said as he smiled at me cockly.

"Here,"Reed said and hands me a glass with water in it i hope."Why are you giving me water?"I asked suspicously."I was just give you something to drink,"Reed said and I take a thing I know my vision gets blurry and I black out.I wake up a while later."What happened?"I asked groggily as I look around and notice this isn't my room."Sam,oh thank 're finally awake,"Reed said from beside me."Who's room is this?"I asked a little annoyed as I realize that he was in the bed next to me." you blacked out,"Reed said with a smirk._God only knows what really happened_,I thought."Why am I in your room and not mine?"I asked as I sat up."Well I didn't want to carry that far and let's face your bed is as hard as a rock and mine is as soft as silk,"Reed said with that smirk still on his face."That's no excuse but whatever as long as I get a break from the twins it's fine."I said with my intentions clear that we could cuddle."Okay,"Reed said as he started cuddling with me.I lay down and I don't know when but I fall asleep.

Reed's POV

I watched as Sam fell asleep in my arms.I felt kinda bad for what i did to her when I knocked her out but I don't know what came over I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Did you like or do I need my characters to kidnap you?*Laughs evilly*I'm kidding...maybe.I bet ya'll are already wondering what Reed did to Sam aren't ya'll?**

**Reed: Hey!You have no right to tell them what I did to her!**

**Sam: Did what to me?!**

**Reed: None of your concern!*Sam exits dark room with tears brimming her eyes***

**The Twins(together): Ooooh You did it now,Reed Jones.*they look at Reed***

**Reed: Wait how do you both know my last name and I don't even know ya'lls?!**

**The Twins: A little birdie told us and you better go say sorry to Sam.**

**Reed: this isn't over.*Reed walks in to the room with the sound of tortured screams to go find Sam***

**Me: Well,I got some people to tor- I mean people to greet.*walks away leaving you in a dark room with only the sounds of tortured screams***


	2. Weird Emotions

**A/N: Did ya'll truely miss me and think I'm cruel for leaving you without the story? Well I'm back and I have got a little bit of a diagram for my story but I'm not telling what I' planning on cooking. Also no flaming unless it's very creative flaming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my stuff I bought and my OCs.**

Sam's POV

Lately I've been feeling some weird emotions. "Jamie, you're so helpful and intelligent ,"I cooed. Seriously I'm thinking why I just said that.

"Okay….,"Jamie replied and looked at me like I was crazy. She continued cooking like the genius she is.

"Mittens? Where the hay are you ,"I shouted wondering where the master pranker went to. I turned around when I thought I heard running behind me. "Mittens!"

"Yes mam ,"Mittens answered as she stepped from behind the kitchen counter.

"Where is Reed ,"I questioned with my no nonsense voice.

"He's taking a nap ,"Mittens replied. She looked at with her eyes asking is she done answering questions.

"Okay and you're dismissed ,"I declared and with that she saluted. She left after the salute probably to do some pranks. Also did I mention that Jamie was only cooking _me_ some bacon. Well I'm the only one who gets the bacon well not really. I have to give Jamie a little bit of the bacon for it's the rule: If you ask Jamie to cook you something extra during the day besides breakfast, lunch, or dinner. You have to give Jamie a little bit of the food she _cooked_.

~~~~After snack that was bacon~~~~

Ugh. I'm still hungry but I'm terrified of what Jamie would probably do to me if I ask her to cook something else. I'm sitting on my now favorite plushy couch and guess what I'm actually just humming lullabies though I don't know why but whatever. Guess who walked into the living room after I finished humming Twinkle, twinkle little star. If you guessed Reed you are correct.

"Hey ,"Reed verbalized. "Did I smell bacon?"

"Hello ," I replied. "Yes but there's no more."

Reed didn't reply and came over to my couch and sat down next to me. Yay! Not really yay because I wanted to be alone and starving. Reed thought he could rest his head on my lap and did just that looking up at me. I looked down at him with a slightly annoyed face and his face was all happy that I hadn't pushed him off. Yet. I let him enjoy his moment then I pushed him off and hoped he learned his lesson from getting on me the first time. He looked at me with sad eyes and tried to do puppy eyes. "Aw. Not going to work ,"I cooed and as response he flicked one of his tails across my leg making me shiver. He got up off the ground and joined me back on the couch. I groaned and looked at him with a 'you got to be kidding me' face. That apparently was a signal to scoot closer to me and I clenched my fist.

**A/N: And that was a cliffhanger. I wonder what she will do. Anyway I don't care about reviews and if you're one of those flamer people like I said at the beginning be creative if you are going to flame.**

**-Mad**


	3. Surprises

**A/N: I bring you Chpt. 2 of The Outcasts. Remember if you're going to flame be creative at least. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I punched Reed when I felt like he got to close to me. I kind of felt sorry for him but he had it coming. "Hey! What was that for,"Reed questioned.

"One you got to close and two you didn't ask me," I stated.

"Okay. Can I rest my head on your lap,"Reed asked and I nodded reluctantly. As soon as I nodded my head he rested his head on my lap looking up at me with triumph. "Enjoy it while you can,"I said and I ruffled his hair even though it was already messy.

"Oh, don't worry I will,"Reed replied. I sighed and started combing his hair with my fingers.

Reed's POV

I was laughing in my mind when I got my way and I let her comb my hair. Honestly I didn't care I just liked the fact she let me rest my head on her lap. I was still mad that she ate bacon without me but I guess I can forgive her.

***Mittens: I'm involved with time skip***

I had gotten bored at some point and left the living room. I was now talking to Jamie.

"Sam was acting really weird earlier while you were taking a nap,"Jamie stated.

"What kind of weird,"I questioned.

"Well first she asked me to make tons of bacon. Second she told me how helpful and intelligent I was and she cooed it,"Jamie stated simply.

"That is weird,"I replied. I left the kitchen to let Jamie talk to herself in peace. I went to my room and laid down on my bed enjoying the softness.

Jamie's POV

I sighed after Reed left and started to think about what was going on with Sam. I heard her humming lullabies and that was unnatural for her to even think about them let alone hum them.

~~~A few minutes of thinking later~~~

I have come to the conclusion that Sam is pregnant. I know it is possible though all the things only a mother says or does. She has been doing most of those things.

Sam's POV

I was now happily sitting on my favorite couch because Reed had left. Though I did hear Mittens and Jamie talking in the kitchen. I assume it was about me but I could be wrong. I was now back to humming lullabies again and let's face it was unnatural of me to do that. Then just in time to ruin my loneliness Mittens and Jamie appear. "What you want,"I questioned slightly annoyed.

"Well-"Jamie started.

"Your pregnant and that also explains all the strange things that are happening to you or that you are doing,"Mittens finished.

"Are you serious,"I asked.

"Yes ,"They both replied.

If I learned anything from living with them it's that they never lie unless it's a prank. For some reason I know this isn't a prank because Mittens and Jamie never worked a prank together. Here comes the best part I now have to question Reed and get it out of him of why I'm pregnant. I know the little life forms are in me I can hear them with my cat ears. I leave Mittens and Jamie in the living room and head towards Reed's room. I barge into his room without knocking.

"What?!"Reed shouted in surprise as I bust into the room.

"Reed! You have some explaining to do,"I declared as I sat on the edge of his soft bed.

"What'd I do this time,"He questioned innocently.

"You know very well what you did,"I stated rubbing my stomach just now noticing that it was a little bigger than usual.

"Oh, that. I don't think I need to explain,"Reed replied and motioned for me to get out.

"I'll be back to question you ,"I growled as I reluctantly left his room.

* * *

**A/N: Don't really care about reviews so off you go.**


	4. Decisions

**What's up people?**

Sam's POV

Four months.

That's how long it's been since I found out and how long Reed has been avoiding me. I've now become the moody pregnant woman no one wants to get on the bad side with and Reed better be glad he has bumped into me yet. Jamie has made an exception to her rule for me being pregnant I don't have to share anything. I have started brainstorming of names for my little ones that are still forming. When I find Reed he has a lot of explaining to do before I accept him as the father of these kids.

Reed's POV

I've been avoiding Sam and I'm glad I have for she looked mad at me. I want to be the kids' father but that might not be for a while. "Reed,"Jamie whispered-yelled at me. I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes,"I questioned.

"You have some explaining to do Reed,"Sam replied for Jamie as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"Fine. You looked just so cute and I guess animal instincts got the better of me. I'm very sorry though and I would like to be the father to the kids. I would also like you to forgive me and let me back into your life. I want to be the protective father for these kids and be there to protect them,"I explained and twitched my tails nervously.

"Your forgiven but you do anything that crosses the line you don't get to be in their lives,"Sam declared and twitched her tail menacingly.

Sam's POV

I let him back into my life and he is actually going to let me stay in his room with him. I'm so glad because his bed is way softer than my bed and we will be turning my room into the kids' room. He opened his door to his room and I ran to his bed laying down on it with a sigh.

...Hours Later...

I woke up and looked next to me smiling. He smiled back at me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Okay what did you do now,"I questioned. He looked at me with a fake hurt.

"What? I can't be happy that I'm going to be a father,"Reed replied and pulled me into a hug. I didn't answer him back and just waited for him to stop squeezing me to death. As soon as he loosened his grip I ran into the kitchen and got some fruit. I started eating the apple and waited for Reed to get his lazy ass out here. "Honey why did you run I was protecting you in my hug,"Reed declared as she ran into the kitchen.

"More like death hold,"I muttered.

"Very funny,"He chuckled. I just shook my head and finished my apple. I chucked the core at Reed and it hit his face perfection. I laughed and pointed at him. He glared at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey! Now I know tackling a pregnant woman to the ground is not healthy for the babies,"I squeaked out.

"Really it's not,"He questioned innocently.

"Yes. Really,"I replied and pushed him off of me. I went to Jamie's door and knocked on it. "Jamie! Get up and come make the pregnant woman some bacon,"I shouted and flicked my tail.

"Okay. I'm coming,"Jamie said through the door. She walked through the door and walked groggily to the kitchen in her white robe. She muttered to herself,"Pregnant women just wait until the kids come then we will get no sleep." I followed her to the kitchen happily humming to myself.

Jamie's POV

I wanted to kill myself right then and there. The reason why because the pregnant woman decided to wake me up from my sleep so I could make her some fucking bacon. I fixed the bacon anyway knowing these last few months will probably be the last time I get some sleep before they come. I passed her the plate of bacon. "You did eat your morning fruit right,"I questioned making sure that she did.

"Yes. If you will look at Reed's face you will see the apple core that was a apple at one point earlier today,"She replied. I looked at Reed and almost laughed.

"Okay. Just go easy on the bacon,"I said and she began to eat her bacon.

Sam's POV

After I finished my bacon I ran to my old room to start brainstorming on what color to paint it. Reed went to take a shower and then he is going to make the furniture so that I can paint it too. I started humming Rock a bye baby. So I have gone into mother mode a little bit.

::::Hmm TS:::

I have started painting the room a light blue and decided that the furniture will be white. Reed thinks it's a stupid idea but I'm not going to listen to him though.


	5. Heartbreak

**AN: Long time no 's been what a month?Maybe a month and a couple of days?Anyway I'm back but not for long next week going to Lakeshore Choral Camp at Roovsevelt State Park in Mississippi home of the Ole Miss Rebels.*your cue to either clap and cheer or boo and throw stuff at me*Well here's the story.**

* * *

Sam's POV

Two weeks after painting the room I finally get to paint the is still mad that I chose 'soft' colors when the babies growing my stomach might be boys.I know what is good for my children and frankly I don't give a shit what Reed thinks so he can go screw himself.

"Are you thinking horrible thoughts?"my annoying Reed questioned snapping me out of my thoughts.I shook my head and continued painting the cribs.I hoped he would leave but of course he continued staring at me.I ignored him for the first twenty minutes but then it got annoying.

"What do you want?"I asked annoyed that he just kept staring at me.

"I was just thinking what you would look like after you had the kids."He replied honestly.I went back to painting after that not even bothering to tell him had to sighed announcing his ever so evident presence.I finished the last crib and stretched as I got I turned around he was gone and merely shrugged it off.I walked into the kitchen and Jamie was already preparing healthy stuff.

: #SamHasCookies :

After the healthy food I took a nap in Reed's I woke up I went into the bathroom to use the bathroom.I noticed a note on the dresser when I got out of the bathroom.I opened it and it read:

_Dear Sam,_

_If you are reading this it means you have woken up from your nap and can't find me.I have left and might never come back.I left because you can care for our kids without me and don't go looking for I really love you I'll be back in two not I won't be coming back at are some names I thought of Rose,Blake,and Drake.I hope you and our little ones will be happy._

_Forever Yours,_

_Reed Jones_

I gasped and let the note drop to the ground.I backed away from the note as if it wasn't good to be near and ran into the living room,crying.I ran until I was at my favorite rose bushes and fell to the ground sobbing as my heart continued to break.

Reed's POV  
I watched Sam as she cried next to her favorite rose bushes.I turned away from her before I stayed.I took one more look at her and left without a single doubt.

Sam's POV

I don't know why he would want to leave me all alone and heartbroken to raise them by myself.I guess I'm to blame as well because I did forgive him too easily.I put a cd I saved for occasions like this in my radio and turned it on.I sang along with the songs Candles by Hey Monday and Almost Lover by A Fine and Mittens knew when I had this cd in my radio not to bother me at all unless it was for meals.I had the door closed and I was letting the tears fall.I eventually ran out of tears and just sat there like an empty shell thinking about my kids and my was suppose to be there with us but he just left as if he knew I could care for them myself without one of his final requests I will name my children Rose,Blake,and Drake.

I turned off my radio and got off of the bed.I opened the door and walked into the kitchen knowing Jamie would be in there."What did I do to deserve this?"I questioned not wanting an turned around in surprise and ran up to hug me.I didn't hug back I just stared at her knowing I looked like a went back to the pan on the stove and poured the contents onto a plate.I sat down and she brought the plate piled with bacon to me.I thanked her and ate it.

:Flashback:

"_Sam,I promise I'll always be there for you no matter what.I'll even tell you if I think about leaving,"a young Reed promised to a young nodded and the hooked their pulled their pinkies away as it started to rain._

:End Flashback:

A lone tear fell as Sam remembered the promise Reed made to her when they were young."He broke the promise and he didn't even consult me about it,"Sam muttered to herself.

* * *

**AN: I might make a second chapter this week if I have time.**


End file.
